


Feketében érkezett

by RunningAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nem tudta volna már megmondani, hogy pontosan mikor kezdődött. Talán két hónappal Victoria halála után."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feketében érkezett

  
Nem tudta volna már megmondani, hogy pontosan mikor kezdődött. Talán két hónappal Victoria halála után. Talán... még előbb. Szárazságot érzett a szájpadlásán, szomjas volt, nem tudott nyelni. Ott állt megint az erdő közepén, annál a fánál, mint múlt szombaton. Nem akart kijönni ide, hiszen már nem vadászott. Véget ért. Olyan szívesen mondta volna, hogy véget ért ez a _rémálom_ , de valami azt súgta neki, hogy ez csak valami sokkal rosszabbnak a kezdete. Szégyen, gyűlölet – öngyűlölet? – és valami kimondhatatlan, ám tapintható, szinte ízlelhető undor. És a gyász. Annyi érzés kavargott benne – az elején – hogy definiálni sem tudta. Aztán... csak egy maradt meg az örökké mardosó bűntudat mellett: a puszta, állatias, ösztönös, sem nem jó, se nem rossz, minden erkölcsi kategórián már kívül eső kéjvágy.   
  
Meg kellett volna ölnie, mikor először találkozott vele ismét, mindazok után, amik történtek az elmúlt évben.  Kísérteties volt látni őt, mint egy szellemet, ami itt portyázik. Aztán rájött, hogy nagyon is élő – nem feltámadt, ezeknél az állatnál is alantasabb lényeknél hogyan is beszélhetnénk ilyesmiről, mint lélek, feltámadás, újjászületés – csak... sikerült a föld alól kikaparnia magát. Chris Argent nem is akarta tudni, pontosan hogyan volt ez lehetséges – noha jól sejtette, mert ismert minden sötét vérfarkas mágiát, még ha csak könyvekből is. Szét akarta lőni a fejét. Ott helyben, mikor meglátta. Aztán... leengedte a pisztolyt. Úgysem volt kibiztosítva, s már nem volt benne töltény sem. Legalábbis nem ezüst golyó, a közönséges meg ugyan mit ért volna ez ellen a fenevad ellen, aki valaha alfa volt. Azt híresztelte – Chris egy percig sem hitte el –, hogy nagyon gyenge, mióta visszajött a halálból, hogy talán soha nem lesz már ereje teljében.   
  
„Na, persze” – gondolta magában – a szájában meg csupa tejfog nőtt azóta, nem igaz? Kit akar ez átverni?”  
  
Talán... talán csak őt akarta átverni. A nagy, félelmetes farkasvadászt. Christ már nem érdekelte. Első alkalommal csak kerülgették egymást. Aztán Peter Hale, Derek Hale nagybátyja, a hidegvérű gyilkos, aki bárkin átgázol, hogy célját elérje, aki sima modorával bárkit meggyőz, aki visszajött a túlvilágról, kicsavarta a kezéből a pisztolyt. Chris lerántotta magával a földre, és ott birkóztak egy darabig. Aztán valami más történt. Viszolygással kellene rá gondolnia, megvetést és utálatot éreznie, és ott helyben el kellett volna, hogy pusztítsa a bestiát.   
  
Christiannak szólította, két csuklóját a hideg avarszőnyegre nyomta, és megvárta, míg Chris abbahagyja a harcot. Aztán csak nevetett egyet, égszínkék szeme vidáman, már-már gyermekien villant. Azután felállt, és otthagyta őt. Félórába telt, míg össze tudta annyira szedni magát, hogy képes volt hazaindulni.  
  
Most pedig... nos, most itt tartanak. Chris egy fához dőlve, a pisztolyt Peter fejéhez nyomva, franciául káromkodik. Peter előtte térdel. Finom, bosszantóan gyengéd mozdulattal, mintha csak egy dacos kölyökkel tenné, aki a legkisebb mértékben sem számít ellenfélnek, Peter félretolja a csövet, és egy elnéző-lesajnáló pillantást vet Chrisre. Mintha mosoly is bujkálna abban a gúnyosan mindentudó tekintetben. Peter kibontja Chris övét... a fogával; a nadrágot harapdálja. Chris leejti a pisztolyt, tompa hang a nedves földön. A fa kérge érdes, kemény, kényelmetlen. Peter nekinyomja. Most már fáj is. Chris nem néz oda. Nem néz rá. Nem akarja látni. Fölfelé mered, a nap lassan eléri a látóhatár szélét, bíbor izzásával rózsásra festi a felhőket, fénye utolsót csillan a nedves leveleken. Még mindig látszik a lehelet; február van, hidegek az alkonyok. Peter a szájába veszi Chris farkát, csípőjét még erősebben szorítja. Chris lenéz rá, látja az éles fogakat, ahogy egyre nyúlnak. A vörös ínyt, és egy embergyilkos zafír tekintetét. Belemarkol a másik férfi hajába. Olyan erősen rántja el a fejét, hogy Peter felnyög.  
  
– Meg... – nyel egyet – meg ne próbáld!  
  
Peter sokkal, de sokkal erősebb, mint ő. Mindenkinek azt hazudja, hogy gyámoltalan. Hogy nem lenne képes legyűrni senkit, még egy gyereket sem érne utol. Mi van, ha mégsem hazudik? És mi van, ha mégis. Chris látja, ahogy bocsánatkérően felnéz rá, noha tudja, hogy Chris kívánja a veszélyt. Ez az egész csak egy játék, aminek bármelyik pillanatban megváltozhatnak a szabályai. Chris a zsebéhez nyúl. Igen, ott van a tőr, ha szüksége lenne rá. Mindig itt van, mindig kéznél. Előre dől, és Peter tövig benyeli a farkát. Ismét meglátja az éles fogakat, de már nem törődik velük, látta már elégszer, ahogy a vérfarkas elveszíti a fejét, és mégis mindig tudja, hol kell megállni. Egyre gyorsuló ritmusban csinálja; nyelve, ajkai, torka olyan forró, hogy Chris mindent elfelejt. Elfelejti a halott a feleségét, az egész családját, a kegyetlenséget, az árulást, a megtorlást. Mindent és mindenkit. Csak a megkönnyebbülés marad a végén, és Peter szinte derűsen nyugodt pillantása. Egy ragadozóé.   
  
Beletelik pár percbe, míg Chris újra egyenletesen tud lélegezni, és le tud hajolni a fegyveréért. A térde gyenge, úgy érzi, mindjárt összerogy, de Peter előtt ezt nem akarja mutatni. Nem mintha az nem érezné a szagán. Ahogyan érzi a kielégülést, a szétáradó gyönyört, és utána a lassan feléledő megvetést. Ám ez utóbbi nem Peternek szól. Csakis saját magának. Mert tudja, hogy újra és újra el fog jönni ide, és e szörnyeteg, e vérszomjas fenevad nevét fogja kiáltani. És egyszer majd talán rájuk találnak, és akkor mindennek talán megint lesz értelme.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Természetesen tudom, hogy Chris Argent neven Christopher, csak éltem ennyi szabadsággal. :) Köszönöm az olvasást!


End file.
